


Fanfic Progress (Funny)

by dancingroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingroses/pseuds/dancingroses
Summary: Chapter one is the first Supernatural fan fiction I ever wrote. Back when I was 14. Second chapter is a fanfic I wrote last year. 18.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Old Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is so fucking embarrassing I never reread it and I never thought I’d post it anywhere please don’t laugh at me this story makes me wanna die

"I don't like this idea, Sammy." Sam was getting annoyed since that was the fifth time Dean had said that. "I told you Dean. Unless you have a better idea, shut it." "Bitch" "Jerk" They were hunting a werewolf and Sam had had an idea. They had tracked the werewolf to a large abandoned building. The idea was that they would split up. Sam would go in first and attack it. Then Dean would sneak in after and kill it. But the plan went horribly wrong...   
____________________________________

Dean slowly opened his eyes... "What the hell?" He looked around but it was too dark. He realized he was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. His feet were tied to the floor. He yanked but nothing happened. Someone groaned sleepily. He looked up and focused his eyes. Then the lights came on and blinded him for a few seconds. That's when he saw him. "Sammy? Sammy?!"

____________________________________

Sam groaned again opening his eyes. He heard his brother yell his name. "D-dean? Where are we?" "I have no idea Sammy." That's when Sam noticed that him and his brother were hanging from the ceiling by their wrists with their feet tied to the floor. "Well, well, well. Welcome back to the land of the living boys." He stepped closer to Dean. Just as he was about to say something he shoved a shirt in his mouth. "Mmpf!" "Now's no time for talking Deano." He went over to Sam and took out a knife. "Now is the time for screaming." He dragged the knife across Sam's bare chest. He couldn't help it. He screamed out in pain. Dean struggled against his restraints. "Mmmmph! Mmph!" "Sorry, what was that Deano? Did you want to say something?" He removed the gag and Dean yelled. "You son of a BITCH! You leave him alone! Or I swear I'll kill you!" "That's rude. Sam is the one who will pay for your mistakes. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." He cut Sam's cheek down to his chin. He screamed out again. "Sammy?! Damn-it Sam? SAM! You rat-bastard!"   
  
Sam could feel the blood dripping down his bare chest. He nodded to Dean to assure him that he was ok. The man came closer with pliers. "What do you think you're doing with those?" The man pulled Sam's mouth open and grabbed his back tooth. He made eye contact with Dean and heard him say, "Sam you'll be fine ok? Just try not to feel it." He couldn't. He screamed as loud as he could as he felt the tooth be ripped out of his gum. He felt dizzy. But he could slightly hear Dean yelling. "Sam... Ok?... It...be fine." He looked up at his brother.   
  
He didn't have too much relief though. He was whacked in the stomach with a baseball bat knocking the wind out of him. He had blood coming out of his mouth and he could barely breathe.

  
As he watched his brother wheeze Dean felt the anger rise within him. "Sammy?! Are you ok?" Sam looked up at him and with barely any breath left he spit out. "I think so." He was coughing up blood.   
____________________________________

  
*Hours Later*   
  
Sam couldn't take it anymore. Almost every part of his body was either bleeding or bruised. He could hardly breath and was dizzy. He wished he'd pass out. He couldn't take this pain. He was still coughing up blood. He was really upset because he could hear the worry in Dean's voice.   
  
Dean was overly worried about his little brother. He felt sick to his stomach every time his brother involuntarily screamed in pain. The few times Sam had fainted their captor had decided to torture Dean instead. Dean was hurt and bruised but not nearly as much as Sam. He couldn't just sit there. He had struggled against his restraints so often that his wrists bled.   
  
Just as Sam had fainted, the door opened. And the sickening voice was back. "Well well. Little Sammy is taking a nap again. How cute? But you know what that means Deano. Its play-time." The man tortured Dean for only a few minutes when Sam woke up only to hear his older brother screaming. "Dean? Hey! Leave him alone!" Their captor turned around to look at him. "Little Sammy's awake. How delightful." He said with a disgustingly cheerful tone. "Sam! Thank GOD. I thought you were dead."   
  
Dean looked awful. He had bags under his eyes. He was bruised and bloody all over. And there were two small burn marks on his chest. Cattle prod. He was sweating a lot and he was cut all over and his voice was rocky and tired. "Dean are you ok?" Dean looked up. "I'm good Sammy." Lies. He wasn't ok. Every part of him was in pain. The warm trickle of blood down his bare chest was aggravating. And the mark left by the cattle prod still burned. "Enough! The silly worried brother talk is BORING!" He walked around Sam in circles as if eyeing his prey like a tiger.   
  
Then, with no warning at all... He whipped Sam's back with such force that Sam's vision was cloudy for a second. He screamed and his back arched. "Sammy! Are you ok?! You son of a bitch! You get away from him!" Then he shoved a shirt in Dean's mouth and went back to Sam. "No name calling Dean. It's very rude." Then he whipped Sam again and again and again. Sam, screaming each time, was out of breath. Dean's muffled cries and inaudible insults barely heard. Just when Sam got his breath back the man picked up a new "toy".   
  
It was a 15 LB. bowling ball on a stick. Sam saw this and began struggling against his restraints. The man swung and hit Sam in the gut. He tried to double over but only made it halfway. It knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't breath at all. He was wheezing like crazy and Dean was screaming through the gag. "Oh, I’m sorry Dean. Do you want to say something?" He then removed the gag and Dean was spouting insults like crazy. "You mother-f***ing asshole! You leave him the f*** alone you bastard!!!" Sam then coughed a few times and Dean noticed and yelled. "Sam?! Sammy are you ok?" Sam simply groaned. Their captor walked over and picked up his chin so he was glaring into his eyes.   
  
"Are we having fun yet?" Sam spit blood in his face and gave a wheezy laugh. Rubbing the blood away the man punched Sam straight in the jaw. "You'll regret that." The man then swiftly stabbed Sam in the thigh causing him to scream again making his voice go hoarse. "Sam?! Damn-it Sammy!" That's when Dean's cell phone rang. The captor went over to Dean and took the phone. "Who's Castiel?" Sam and Dean shared a look of hope as their eyes lit up. "Who is he?!" He yelled as he punched Dean in the face. "Answer and find out." He answered the phone and put it in speaker.   
  
"Dean? Where are you? I've been searching."   
  
"Dean's a bit busy right now. Who are you?"   
  
"CAS!" Sam yelled hoping the angel heard him.   
  
"Sam?! Where are you guys?!"   
  
The man punched Sam and gagged them both.   
  
"Like I said, they’re busy. Want to say 'hi'?   
  
He went over to Sam and removed the gag. He then cut down Sam's chest causing him to scream.   
  
"SAM?! What did you do to him?!"   
  
"He's fine, for now. Now I fear I must hang up. We have business to attend to."   
  
He threw the phone at the wall. "Hey! That was new." Sam joked coughing up blood. "Now. Where were we?"   
_________________________   
  
Castiel was pissed. Those boys were like his brothers. And they were being tortured for no reason. Then he thought of the only sensible thing to do. 'Call Bobby'.   
  
When Bobby showed up he was ANGRY. They were basically his sons. Whoever did this is seriously gonna regret it. "Where are they?" Cas looked up. "I don't know." He admitted sadly. "You are an angel. Can't you track them?" "Sadly no. I branded their ribs so no angel could ever find them. That's why I got a phone." Bobby looked mad. "Balls!" The laptop beeped startling them both. "What was that?" Cas slowly walked over to the laptop. "That was Skype."   
  
Bobby wanted to laugh. "Skype? Really?" Cas looked at him, confused. "Sam and Dean requested I get it and friend them. They said it would be easier to show me ancient coins and crap. That last part was Dean." Cas turned back to the laptop. "Should I answer it? The only one who knows my username is Sam and Dean. It has to be them." Bobby shrugged. "It's probably their captor. Answer it."   
  
He answered the request and immediately regretted it. Bobby scowled at the screen. "Bobby! Cas!" "Well this is awkward." Typical snooty, sassy Dean and worried, annoyed Sam. "Boys! Are you ok?" Came Bobby from behind. Cas being the idiot he is, had to ruin it. "They do not look ok."   
  
Sam was still hanging and Dean was free. But there was a glass wall between them. Dean walked over to the laptop. "Sup guys? By the way Cas... I told you Skype was a bad idea. But everyone always listens to Sam." Gesturing to his bloody brother. "Shut up Dean. It's because I'm the smart one." Dean looked at him. "Be happy this wall is here. If it wasn't I would kick you and your smart-ass." Dean joked.   
  
The mood didn't last long. Their captor walked back in. "You must be Cas. And Robert is it?" Bobby glared. "What do you want?" Their captor walked over to Sam. "Nothing. It's just fun to torture Sam and Dean. And it makes it more fun with you and Cas here watching. Aren't I creative?" They all glared at him with hatred in their eyes. "Aw come on. Lighten up." He picked up a cattle prod. They all saw Sam tense up. Dean slowly stood up. "Back away now, before someone gets hurt." They could easily see the panic and worry in his eyes.   
  
"It's too late for that now Deano." He pressed the cattle prod into Sam's side. He screamed and rattled. Dean immediately ran to the glass wall and was banging and kicking at it. The man pulled away and Sam fell limp in the chains. His breathing ragged. "Oh silly silly Dean. That's maxi-glass. It's quite unbreakable." Dean kicked the glass one last time. "You rat-bastard! What the f*** was that for?!" The man smirked at Dean. "That was for fun. Obviously." Sam was shaking violently. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Fuck that hurt." Bobby was literally shaking with anger and full-blown rage. "You ok Sam?" Sam looked back at the laptop. "Been better. But yeah, I’m good." Cas was speechless. His hands clenched on the table. Glaring at the captor. If looks could kill the man would drop dead instantly.   
  
Dean was having a staring contest with the man. Then, out of nowhere, there was a gunshot. Blood spattered on the wall and Dean yelled and fell to the ground. "FUCK!" He was holding his knee as he laid on his back gritting his teeth. "Dean? You ok man?" Being the worried brother he was, Sam spoke first. "Yeah. I've been shot in worse places before. Remember Meg?" Sam tensed at her name. Cas and Bobby both said at the same time, "Dean? You good?" Dean groaned and sat up. "Yup. Just peachy." Their captor then went over to Sam and hit him with a pipe. He blacked out instantly. "What was that for?" They all said consecutively.   
  
The man proceeded to cut Sam down and drag him away. "Where the f*** are you going with him?! Hey! You get your fat-ass back here bitch!" They were gone. Dean turned back to the laptop and threw his hands in the air in frustration. He then lay back down and put his hands on his face glaring up at the ceiling. "You ok Dean?" Dean sat back up. "Yeah I'm good Bobby. I just hope Sam's ok. God knows what that ass-weed is doing back there." He took his hand off his knee and groaned at his blood covered hand. "Damn-it. I'm bleeding like crazy. Well this hunt went horribly wrong, didn't it?" "It appears so. Yes." Typical humorless Castiel.   
  
Minutes later Dean passed out. He just laid there sleeping. Bobby and Cas looked at each other. "This is bad Cas. We gotta get them out of there." Cas looked back at Dean. He looked so peaceful. "I know."   
_________________________   
  
Sam slowly woke up. He felt dizzy and when he opened his eyes the light burned so he closed them again. When he finally adjusted to the light he looked around. He was alone in a grey room with peeling walls. He noticed a door. It had a little window in it. He wasn't tied up so he went over to it. When he looked through the window he saw Dean. He was asleep on the floor holding his bloody knee. Cas and Bobby were deep in conversation. "Bobby!" Bobby looked over. "Sam! Hey. You ok? Whats up?" Sam turned around. Then back. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. How’s Dean?" They all looked over at Dean's sleeping figure. "He's good. Considering the circumstances. He's been asleep for about an hour now. Where's Mr. Kookoo?" Sam looked around again. "No idea. He left me here and left I guess. I just woke up and he was gone."   
  
Sam heard feet. He looked around and the man smacked his head into the door and it all went black again. The man dragged him to the other side of the room and chained him to the wall. Then he left again.   
_________________________   
  
Dean woke up. He was lightheaded and everything was fuzzy. "What happened? OW!" He felt a sting in his leg. "Dean! You're up! You ok?" Dean looked over. "Bobby? Hey, wait where is Sam?" Bobby and Cas looked at each other. "He was just telling us the guy wasn't there. He turned around and someone hit his head on the door. Then just nothing." Dean looked worried. "Where?" Cas pointed over to the window. It was cracked and bloody. "Shit."   
  
Then the door opened and Dean slowly walked over to it. "Dean be careful." He looked back. "I will Bobby." He then continued to walk through the door. "Sammy!" He ran over to Sam who was chained to the wall. His forehead was bleeding. Sam groaned and looked up. "Dean?" "Yeah it's me Sammy, it's me. Where's the weird dude?" Sam slowly looked around. "I don't know. Is your leg ok?" Dean glanced down at his leg. "It's fine." The silence was cut off too soon. The door opened and they both looked up. With hatred in his eyes, Dean lunged at him but was grabbed from behind. "Let go of me!" Of course he didn't. Their captor then started punching Sam in the gut. Dean was struggling against the huge man holding him but his knee was in searing pain.   
  
The man was walking out of the room with a struggling Dean in his arms yelling for him to let go. "Get off me! Sammy! Sam, hey! SAM! Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Dean continued to yell and struggle, but was eventually taken out of the room. They were just teasing him by letting him see Sam. As soon as the door was closed and the big guy let go he ran to the door. The window was blocked. "Damn-it!"   
  
"Dean?! What happened?!" Dean walked back over to the laptop and plopped on the floor in front of it. "I went in the room and found Sam chained to the wall. His forehead was messed up a bit and he was bloody all over. The guy came in so naturally I lunged at him... But that big guy grabbed me from behind and my leg hurt to much to fight back at full-power. Then he started to carry me out kicking and screaming while the other guy beat the crap out of Sam. Then he dropped me in here and locked the door." Bobby and Cas looked at him with sympathy and worry in their eyes. Cas started to say something but was interrupted by Sam screaming from the other room.   
  
Dean quickly got up and sprinted over to the door. He was kicking it and swearing loudly. "Son of a BITCH!" He kicked as hard as he could one last time. He then slowly stalked over to the laptop. "Damn-it." He sat on the floor in front of Bobby and Cas and glared at them. "I don't even want to know what they are doing to him in there. I just want this all to be over. I hate this shit... Can you track Sam's phone?" Bobby looked down at the keyboard for a second then back up. "We tried. They must have smashed it. Those mother-f***ers." Dean looked pissed. "You ok?" Dean looked at the camera. "Do I look ok? I feel like shit, I look like shit. My baby brother is being tortured in God knows what ways... I'm not ok Bobby."   
  
"This whole thing is just bull-shit." Bobby sounded tired. "How long have we been gone Rob?" Bobby looked up. "It's been 2 weeks now. Laptop's been up for about a week. Cas and I have been here the whole time." The door opened and Dean jumped to his feet. He slowly started to walk over to the door again. Then the captor came through and Dean lunged at him. But he was once again grabbed from behind by the big guy. "Morning cupcake." Dean was struggling in his arms again but he was too weak. "Don't you cupcake me! Where is my brother?!" Dean spat in the leader's face. He wiped it away and punched him straight in the jaw.   
  
"You know Twinkles back there is getting a bit annoying. Why don't you go eat some more fatcakes Twinkles?" 'Twinkles' tightened his grip on Dean significantly. "Ok! Ease up there Twinkles! Jeez!" The captor punched Dean in the face again. "What was that for?!" Their captor just smirked. "Is there anything I can call you?" "Tyson. My name's Tyson." Tyson gestured for 'Twinkles' to move. And Dean was once again carried away into the room where Sam may or may not be. Dean, who was still struggling, was once again in the old grey room where he saw... "Sam!" He began struggling against 'Twinkles' even harder. But his grip got tighter making Dean's stomach hurt.   
  
Sam looked up at Dean and started to speak but Tyson kicked him straight in the gut. He doubled over and was wheezing. "Why'd you do that man? Sammy?!" In response, Sam coughed up blood and spat it in Tyson's face. "You're gonna regret that." He then kicked Sam in the stomach again and again. Dean continued to struggle and yell as Sam coughed up blood and wheezed.   
  
Then 'Twinkles' stabbed Dean in the neck with a syringe. Dean didn't know what it was but he started to feel fuzzy and eventually passed out.   
____________________________________________________________________________

  
Sam was getting tired. He was kicked straight in the stomach multiple times. Dean was struggling and yelling but it was barely audible. Then he was quiet. Sam slowly looked up and saw the syringe on the floor as Dean fell limp in 'Twinkles' arms. "Dean!" Then Sam was un-chained and dragged along the floor out of the room.   
  
He was too weak to fight back. His hands were tied and he was raised up by his wrists. He was hanging from the ceiling again. "Sam! You ok kid?" He was too tired to look up. He just groaned. Then he saw Dean being carried in and tied to a steel chair across the room. "Dean! Guys what happened?!" Yelled Cas from the laptop. Dean slowly woke up. He looked up at the ceiling and blinked and groaned loudly. "Dean? What happened?" Dean looked over at the laptop. "Twinkles roofied me. I hate drugs." He groaned again and rolled his head around. "They made me watch Tyson kick Sam in the gut several times. Then it all got fuzzy. Where's Sam?" Bobby and Cas both pointed over to him. None of them realized he had passed out.

"Oh. Great. This is the best vacation I've been on in thirteen years." Sam groaned and Dean looked over at him. "Sammy! You ok?" Sam slowly looked up. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. I think." Twinkles punched him square in the jaw. "You ok now?" Sam's head snapped to the left. "Not really, no! What was that for?" Twinkles just smiled and backed out of the room. "Well Twinkles ain't too happy right now, is he?" Sam smirked. "Wonder why?" Sam laughed at his snide remark. 

The mood didn't last long. Tyson came back in the room. "Don't worry boys. It will all be over soon."


	2. New fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one is better

It was dark when Sam opened his eyes. His head felt fuzzy, and there was a deep pain in his right ankle. Looking around Sam found himself tied to a chair by his wrists and ankles. He took a moment to struggle against the leather belts pinning him down, but he couldn’t make any headway. In fact, he couldn’t even move his hands a centimeter.

Sam had never liked being tied up. Now that sounds stupid, because really, who does? Well of course some people do, but Sam isn’t one to judge. But when it comes to being kidnapped and tortured he’s sure that no one enjoys being restrained by monsters. 

However, Sam seemed to have an especially… potent issue with it. For one thing, Sam’s quite a fidgety person. He’s constantly moving. Whether it be tapping his foot and gesturing wildly as he speaks, he  _ needs _ to be moving.

Another issue with it, however, is that he is a bit of a control freak. He likes being in control of himself, and his situation. But when a monster ties you up, you’re not in control of anything, let alone your own body.

Something about not being able to move, no matter how hard he tries, is unsettling at best, and terrifying at worst. Not to mention the fact that while he was effectively restrained like this, whoever brought him here could do anything they want to him, and there’s nothing he can do about it. That too, was unsettling.

Waking up to a situation like this one causes panic to rise in his chest. It takes almost five minutes for Sam to force it down and try to relax. Struggling would do nothing but make his wrists bleed. He knew that. But it was instinctive for him to fight the belts pinning his limbs to the wood.

Struggling was only making him panic more, so he manages to convince himself to sit still for a moment so he can breathe calmly. After a few more minutes of deep breathing he somehow calms down a little bit.

Sam moves to speak, but he finds that he can’t open his lips. There’s a sticky strip covering his mouth.  _ Duct tape, _ he thinks. 

This is when he realizes he doesn’t know where Dean is. Surely if Sam had been taken from the bunker his brother was grabbed too. Sam decided to take the time to search the room he was currently trapped in, hoping he’d spot his brother in the darkness. But also slightly hoping he wouldn’t, because maybe, somehow, Dean had gotten away. 

The room he was in was concrete. There was only one door directly across from him and no windows. The only light source was in the middle of the ceiling, but it was turned off, leaving Sam in darkness.

Suddenly, there was a short groan to his right. Just as Sam started to wonder where his brother was, he looked towards the noise, finding Dean in the same position he was in.

Sam leans his head over to his right hand, roughly peeling the duct tape off his face so he can talk to his brother. 

“Dean?” Sam found that his voice was rough and scratchy, meaning he hadn’t spoken in a while. That left him wondering how long he’d been unconscious for.

Dean woke up slowly, his movements are sluggish and his eyes glassy.  _ That _ left Sam thinking that they’d been drugged. That would, of course, explain the fuzzy feeling in his head and nausea in his stomach.

Dean took a moment to take in the situation, before his eyes rested on his brother. And it was then that Sam noticed that Dean didn't have duct tape on his face. That was an odd detail that Sam decided to ignore. 

“Wanna take a second to explain why I feel like I’m about to puke my guts up?” Dean asked, squeezing his eyes against the feeling of his stomach rolling.

“I think we were drugged.”

“Well give it to me straight doc. Am I gonna live?” Dean jokes, sitting up slightly in his chair.

“Very funny, Dean.”

Sam was taking the time to try and remember how they’d ended up here. He could remember them arriving back at the bunker after a particularly rough hunt. But somewhere between going to bed and now, his memory cuts off. Sam simply went to sleep and didn’t wake up until today. If it even was day.

Dean snapped Sam out of his memory quest by speaking. “I can’t remember anything.” He said, shaking his head a little, as if that would clear the fog from his mind.

“Me neither. I remember going to bed in the bunker, but then I woke up here.”

Before Dean could respond, the door on the other side of the room slid open. The man behind it was tall, maybe even taller than Sam. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. He made his way into the room, a confidence in his stride, staring at the two men before him. 

“Welcome to the party. So nice of you to join us.” Came Dean’s snarky remark. Sam had been expecting it.

“Ah yes. Dean Winchester. The funny one. Which makes you Sam.” The man said, pointing towards Sam with a smile on his face.

“Well thanks for reminding me. I was starting to forget who was who.” Dean said. He seemed so relaxed. So resigned to these situations. But like always, Sam could see the tension in his shoulders. The way his fists clenched around the arms of his chair.

“Look, can you just explain why we’re here?” Sam asked, interrupting the stare down between Dean and their new friend.

“Finally getting to the point. Thank God. You’re here because I’m really hungry. Caught you two driving towards your precious bunker, and right away I knew who you were. Followed you home just to find you two going to sleep. With you already unconscious it was pretty easy to drug you. I figure if I’m gonna eat, I might as well eat the famous Winchesters.” The man shrugged, walking in circles around their chairs.

“Eat? The hell are you? Werewolf? Ghoul? What?” Sam asked as his eyes followed the stranger. The man smiled a little.

He leaned down in front of Sam, their faces inches apart, before he bared his teeth, his fangs glistening with saliva.

“Vampire. Got it. Cool.” The man chuckled as he stood up and continued his pacing.

“Are you gonna tell us your name? Or do we have to guess?” Dean asked, baring a smile.

“Aaron. That’s my name.” The man- Aaron- stopped pacing to flick the lights on. Sam winced against the sudden brightness.

“Luckily for you two,” Aaron sneered as he pulled a knife from his pocket, “I like to play with my food.”

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJ**

Sam found himself sighing. They’d been down this road enough times to know where this was going. He clearly had some kind of ritual he liked to follow before he killed his prey. Ritual equaled torture.

Sam and Dean were no stranger to torture. Both of them had been to hell, and both of them had been kidnapped by humans and monsters. But rarely did they have to watch it happen to each other.

Not to have a chick-flick moment or anything, but the last thing Sam wants to do is watch his brother be tortured. It’s one thing the two of them have in common. People always talk about how protective Dean is. How he’d die for his little brother.

No one ever considers that Sam’s exactly the same way with Dean. Sam didn’t even like hearing about Dean having been hurt, let alone watching it happen.

The two brothers made eye contact for a moment. Dean slumped in his chair, resigned to the situation. Sam however, sat up even straighter. Aaron smiles at the difference in body language, walking over to Sam to crouch in front of him.

“Now I’m gonna be nice. And I’m gonna let you two decide who I hurt first,” he paused, looking at Dean for a moment, watching the glare in his eyes, “but if you two can’t pick, I’ll have to do it for you.”

Aaron stood back up, walking until he was standing in the middle of the room.

“Sam, isn’t this exciting? Chivalry isn’t dead after all!” Dean had a smile on his face as he spoke. Sam could see what he was doing. He was trying to antagonize Aaron so he wouldn’t hurt Sam. Just like he always did.

“Dean.” Sam spoke lowly. Dean did nothing to acknowledge Sam’s warning, only antagonizing Aaron further.

“I’m honestly relieved to find that there’s still good in the world. I didn’t think it was possible. A polite monster! How fascinating!” Dean smirked, glaring down their captor.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Aaron asked, bending over to be eye-level with Dean.

“I think I’m adorable.” Dean responded, a smile on his face. But again, despite his calm demeanor, his shoulders remained taught, and his jaw was clenched.

Aaron smiled back at him, taking his knife and gently sliding the sharp side down Dean’s face, careful not to cut him.

“Clearly you two can’t make up your minds. So I’ll just choose for you. And since you so obviously would rather I leave your brother alone, I’m gonna pick him. Just to piss you off.”

Dean’s smile faded and Sam noticed his nose scrunched up in anger. Dean’s eyes never left Aaron’s, his glare one of warning.

“You touch him, you die.” Dean practically growled. 

Aaron grinned at the threat, making his way over to Sam. Sam took a deep breath, steeling himself for the coming pain. He wasn’t gonna give Aaron any satisfaction.

Aaron seemed to enjoy Sam’s determination. Almost like a challenge. Slowly, he crouched next to Sam’s chair. He took the knife, gently carving a line through Sam’s skin. Blood flooded and dripped from the wound, and Sam felt his face twitch towards a wince, before he smoothed it out again.

In his peripheral vision Sam could see Dean’s hands jerking as he fought the leather belts pinning them down. Aaron stood, moving to stand in front of Sam. The two of them made eye contact, and Sam felt his own nose twitch in rage.

Aaron held the knife to Sam’s neck, and he felt a sharp sting before the feeling of a stream of blood slithering down his neck and over his collarbone. Sam clenched his jaw, his hands curled into fists. 

Aaron continued to make cuts in different spots on Sam’s body. But it was almost a half hour before he made even a grunt of pain. The most recent cut was particularly deep, deep enough that Sam could swear he felt it scrape bone and he was almost worried about it, and he let out a short cry, his face contorting into a wince.

As he stopped to catch his breath and try to compartmentalise the pain, he could hear Dean growling threats at Aaron. “I am gonna fucking kill you if you touch him again. I will tear you apart you fucking monster!” 

Sam decided to ignore Dean’s brotherly rage rants, taking the moment to re-center his thoughts.

When the room finally stopped spinning Sam looked up, finding Aaron in front of him again. Aaron’s next movement was so quick that all Sam saw was a blur of shiny metal and skin. Suddenly his head snapped to the right and a sharp pain bloomed in his jaw.

Sam looked back up at Aaron, moving his jaw in a circle, feeling the soreness from the punch. He looked down and noticed the brass knuckles encircling Aaron’s fingers. That must’ve been the flash of metal he saw.

The punches continued, long enough that Sam’s jaw and cheekbone were black and purple, spattered with bruises. Just as Sam was catching his breath, he felt something hard hit his stomach and he lurched forward as his breath left his lungs with a  _ whoosh _ . He sat back up, taking deep breaths to replace the oxygen he lost.

Aaron looked at his watch before smiling. “Looks like I’m late for a very important date. I’ll let you two collect yourselves. See you soon.” He said, before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Are you okay?” Dean demanded, nearly making Sam sweat under the intensity of his brotherly glare.

“I’m fine.” Sam’s voice was breathy, his whole body stung, and his face felt like it’d been hit like a truck, but he was fine.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Dean growled, his fists clenching around the arms of the chair once again.

“Dean, given that he’s a vampire, I will gladly assist you.” Sam remarked, sighing as he slumped down in his chair.

“Any chance he left your pocket knife in your jacket?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam.

“Dude. If he did we wouldn’t still be sitting here. Besides, even if he did, I can’t reach my pocket.” Sam told him, gesturing obviously with his bound hands. “Let’s just try to get some sleep. We don’t know how long we have until he comes back.”

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJ**

It was almost 3 hours before he came back.

“You’re in luck boys. A dear friend of mine reminded me you may need to go to the bathroom.” Aaron said, walking back into the room.

“Oh thank god!” Dean sighed in relief.

Aaron chuckled before speaking again, “Now before you get any ideas, I’m gonna free you, and I’m gonna stand here with a knife to your brother’s throat. If you’re not back within three minutes, I will kill him. Understand?”

Dean nodded slowly, the anger back in his features. It was subdued enough that Aaron wouldn’t notice it, but Sam saw it. The way his nose scrunched up, the way his nostrils flared, even in the way his eyes refused to leave Aaron’s.

Aaron walked over to Dean and started unbuckling his hands. When he was finished he went back to Sam, and suddenly there was a cold blade pressed to his throat.

“You can untie your ankles, and then you can go. Remember, be back within three minutes, or little Sammy dies.” Aaron warned, pressing the blade closer to Sam’s neck.

Dean finished untying his ankles, before backing out of the room with his eyes on Sam’s face. They heard a door open and close, and then moments later a toilet flushing. A sink ran for a few seconds before the door opened and closed once again. Then Dean returned.

“Go sit down.” Aaron ordered, watching as Dean sat back down in his chair.

“Tie your ankles, and then your right hand.” Dean does as he’s told, although it’s clear he’s unhappy about it.

When only his left arm remained free Aaron finally let the knife leave Sam’s neck. He walked over to Dean, buckling his left arm, before checking the rest to make sure Dean did it tight enough.

Aaron then walked back over to Sam and untied his hands, before the knife was at Dean’s throat.

“Your turn. Go. Three minutes.” Dean didn’t seem terribly uncomfortable with the knife against his skin, although his body was slightly tense.

Sam finished freeing his ankles, before walking out into the hallway. It wasn’t hard to find the bathroom, there was an obvious sign on the door. The hallway was long and there were windows every ten feet or so.

Walking into the bathroom, Sam felt his stomach lurch at the absolute  _ stench _ that flooded his nostrils. It smelled like this bathroom hadn’t been cleaned in at least a decade. Looked like it too. The walls and floor were covered in grime, and there were large blood stains covering the sink and mirror.

Knowing he had limited time, Sam did his business quickly, almost hesitant to wash his hands. The way this sink looked, washing them here would make his hands dirtier. But he did it anyway, taking the time to appreciate there being a sink at all.

Sam quickly made his way back to the other room, feeling his eyes wander to Dean and the way his eyes were closed, as if he were trying to remain calm.

“You know the drill.” Aaron said, watching Sam warily.

Sam sighed, but followed the directions. He sat back in his chair, leaning over and buckling the leather straps around his ankles. When he was finished he sat back up and tied his left hand. Aaron smiled at him, coming over to tie his right hand. Sam felt tugging on the straps as Aaron tested that they were tight enough.

The second he was satisfied his whole body language changed. He completely loosened up, and the smile on his face became real. Now that he knew they couldn’t do anything to harm him.

“Fabulous. Now we can get back to the game!” Aaron clapped once, picking up the knife again and walking over to Dean.

“Your turn.” He smiled joyously, dragging the knife down Dean’s forearm. Dean’s nostrils flared, but besides that you’d never know he was in pain. Aaron grinned at the lack of reaction. Sam could see what looked like excitement in his eyes.

Just like with Sam, the cutting continued for nearly an hour. By the end Dean’s left arm was caked in blood that dripped from his arm onto the floor. Sam watched as Dean’s face pulled up in winces as his arm was torn up, and suddenly he missed when Aaron was hurting him.

The switch between the knife and the brass knuckles was so quick that Dean didn’t even notice until he’d already been punched. His head snapped to the left and he spat blood from his mouth. Aaron gave another good punch, but this time Dean looked up and spat the blood right in Aaron’s face.

Aaron flinched, before slowly reaching up with his hand to wipe the blood from his eyes. He took a deep breath, before glaring at Dean. 

“I’m gonna go clean my face, and when I get back, you’re gonna regret that.” Aaron then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Sam yelled, glaring incredulously at Dean.

“I felt like it.” Dean just shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Sam demanded, turning as best he could to look at Dean.

Dean just scoffed, leaning back in his chair. Before Sam could reprimand him again, Aaron stormed back in. Without a word he took out his knife and stabbed it deep into Dean’s thigh. Dean let out a loud cry, doubling over to take deep breaths.

“Don’t you ever do that again. Understand?” Aaron growled, grabbing Dean’s hair and yanking his head up so they were making eye contact. Dean had to try hard to stop himself from spitting at him again. Aaron released Dean’s hair, before punching him hard in the stomach.

Dean doubled over again, taking deep, raspy breaths. He sits back up, glaring daggers at Aaron and huffing heavy breaths through his nose.

“Y’know what? I could continue beating the shit out of you as punishment. But wouldn’t it make so much more sense if I punished you by hurting precious Sammy?” Aaron asked, pointing the knife towards Sam. Sam had to restrain himself from sighing in relief.

Aaron walked back over to Sam, gently tracing the knife along his jawline. Sam felt himself tense, but he remained still. He closed his eyes and felt his jaw clench as the chilling touch of the blade traced down his neck and across his shoulder.

“Aaron I swear to god.” Dean almost sounded calm. That was when he was scary. Not when he was yelling and throwing things. It was his silent rage. When he spoke calmly but threateningly.

Aaron completely ignores Dean’s warning, instead slicing quickly through the skin of Sam’s neck, just above the previous cut, leaving fresh blood to trail down his chest and under his shirt.

Sam winces and turns away from the blade, instead opting to stare at the wall. Aaron sighs loudly.

“You boys are too good at this. I don’t wanna do serious damage but I guess I have to if I want a reaction out of you.” Sam looks up at that. He finds Aaron now holding a hammer.

“Aaron I will tear you limb from limb, so help me god.” Dean growls, struggling with his restraints again.

Aaron looks him in the eye, a smug smile on his face, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Suddenly the hammer hits Sam hard in the knee, and then he’s screaming. Sam could swear that he feels the bones in his knee  _ shatter _ . His vision blurs with white hot fire and there’s a ringing in his ears like a bomb just went off. He leans his head back and takes deep breaths, his face trapped in a grimace.

When his hearing finally returns, he can hear Dean yelling. Something about killing Aaron, but he can’t listen properly because his brain is  _ whirring _ . Sam’s never felt pain like this before. It’s sharp and sore and it  _ burns _ .

Slowly the white fades from his vision and everything starts to come into focus again. He manages to remember how to breathe, and he blinks away the tears that he hadn’t realized were building in his eyes.

Dean is speaking calmly now, if a little worried, and somehow Sam’s mind puts together that Aaron has left the room.

When the room finally stops spinning, Sam feels nausea settle in his stomach. He lifts his head to look at Dean, who’s staring at him and calmly asking if he’s okay.

“Sammy, you’ve gotta talk to me. I need you to stay right in the head, okay?” Sam knew that Dean was gonna keep talking until Sam responded to him, so he forced the nausea down enough to get out a sentence.

“Well I think I figured out how to breathe again, so I’m good.” Sam forced himself to speak, despite how breathless he felt, and how he was convinced that if he opened his mouth he would vomit.

“Well I guess that’s a good start.” Dean jokes, clearly trying to make Sam feel better. But Sam doubts anything could make him feel better.

His knee is  _ throbbing _ , and blood is soaking his jeans. His head is pounding harshly, and the nausea is only getting worse.

Within a few minutes Sam falls unconscious. Dean watches him for a moment, before closing his eyes and letting his head fall to his chest.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJ**

When Sam woke up again, he expected his knee to feel at least a little bit better. But the throbbing still hadn’t stopped and the burning seemed to have only gotten worse. He could feel blood slither down his shin and drip to the floor.

Sam looked over at Dean, finding him still asleep. There was a light snore. Sam assumes he was woken up by the pain in his knee flaring up when he moved in his sleep.

He looks up as the door opens, revealing Aaron with a grin on his face.

“Morning Sammy. How ya’ feelin’?” Aaron asks happily, practically skipping over to him.

“Just peachy. What’s got you so chipper?” Sam asks, suspicious of the man’s jolly attitude.

“I got some free food today. Which means I get to keep you two around a little longer before I have to eat you.” Aaron recites the news with what can only be described as pure joy. Sam feels his stomach drop to his feet.

On the one hand, that gave them more time to escape. But on the other hand, that meant more torture. More time for Aaron to do irreparable damage.

“But before we get to that, I’m giving you another bathroom break. You get to go first this time.” Aaron walked over to Dean, gently smacking his cheek to wake him up. Dean groaned, slowly opening his eyes to look up at Aaron.

“Morning Sunshine.” Aaron cheered, turning back to walk over to Sam. Aaron happily untied Sam’s hands, before walking back to Dean to hold the knife to him.

“Go ahead.” Sam untied his ankles, shakily using the chair to stand up. But the first step he took, his left knee buckled and he fell. Sam let out a cry as his knees hit the dirty concrete.

“C’mon man, lemme help him.” Dean asked, turning back to look at Aaron.

Aaron sighed loudly, but he untied Dean and let him go to Sam. Dean rushed to his brother, gently slipping an arm around his shoulder.

“C’mon Sammy, let’s get up.” Dean makes sure to be very gentle, helping Sam to his feet. Sam leans heavily on Dean, limping along to the bathroom. It wasn’t very helpful that Dean himself had a slight limp from the stab wound in his thigh. Aaron followed close behind with the knife. Although there really was no point. It’s not like they could make a run for it.

Once they reached the door, Dean slowly let go of Sam’s arm. “You good?” He asked, holding Sam steady with a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah I got it.” Sam goes inside, and Dean stays in the hallway with Aaron, who was threateningly pointing the knife at Dean.

“Dude. Chill. I'm not going anywhere without him.” Dean assures him.

Sam returns a minute later, almost immediately collapsing against Dean. Dean catches his brother, wrapping an arm around him again.

“Get him back to his chair and then you can go to the bathroom.” Aaron orders him. Dean helps Sam limp towards the chair, before sitting him down. He pats Sam on the shoulder once before walking back to the bathroom.

Aaron finishes tying Sam back up while they wait for Dean. When Dean comes back, Aaron gestures for him to sit down. Dean complies, if a little begrudgingly. Once they’re both tied back up, Aaron takes a moment to stare at them. Suddenly he nods to himself, as if he had come to a conclusion.

“Right. So you’re pretty banged up right now, so I’m gonna go back to hurting you.” Aaron says, looking from Sam over to Dean. Dean lets out an audible sigh of relief.

Aaron grabs a lighter off the table in the corner, making his way over to Dean. Dean stiffened and shifted in his seat.

“Ooh. Sensitive to fire are we?” Aaron mocks, smiling at Dean with sickening excitement.

“It’s not one of my favorite things.” Dean replies. Sam could see the trademark signs of fear. The way Dean’s forearms were so tense that his veins were visible. The way he swallowed so hard his adam’s apple bobbed heavily. 

Sam never knew Dean was afraid of fire. They were around it all the time. But remembering that his mother burned alive seemed to ease Sam’s confusion a little.

Aaron opened the lighter, and with a little flick the flame came to life. Dean flinched ever so slightly. Aaron would never of noticed. But Sam saw it because he was waiting for it.

Aaron places the lighter close enough that the flame licked at Dean’s skin. Dean’s fist clenched and his whole body tensed up as he let out a grunt of pain.

The smell of burning flesh was enough to make the nausea return to Sam’s stomach. He shoved it down as he listened to Dean, who shockingly let out a whine. It sounded similar to a sad puppy, so broken and miserable, and suddenly Sam was the angry brother. 

Suddenly Sam was the one struggling with his restraints, and despite the physical pain he was in, and despite knowing that Dean would want him to remain calm, Sam was  _ furious _ . He’d never heard Dean make a noise like that outside of nightmares. He’d never expected to hear Dean make a noise like that. Even Sam had never made a noise like that.

To hear Dean make a noise like that set off something deep in Sam’s chest. Some deep-rooted protectiveness that defies logic. A protectiveness that completely took over his brain and suddenly Sam couldn’t  _ breathe _ . He was so angry that he couldn’t breathe. That had never happened to him before. Sam felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. He didn’t even realize he was struggling.

Dean made another noise. Another whine. This one more akin to a whimper than anything else and something inside of Sam  _ snapped _ . His vision seemed to go red as his breathing sped up. Dean was in pain and Dean was  _ whining _ and Sam was  _ livid. _

With Aaron so distracted by Dean, Sam was able to lean down and unbuckle his hand with his teeth. With his left hand free, Sam untied his other limbs.

The adrenaline pumping through his veins was enough for him to ignore the searing pain in his knee. It was like his knee was fine. He used this opportunity to tackle Aaron to the ground. Sam managed to get his arms around Aaron’s throat, and he squeezed. Aaron struggled in his grip, kicking his legs frantically.

Dean followed in Sam’s footsteps, undoing his restraints with his teeth. Once he was free he scrambled to stand up, running to his bag in the corner. Dean pulled out a machete, hurrying back over to Sam and Aaron. Sam turned so he had Aaron pinned to the floor, and Dean took and machete, and with a clean hack Aaron’s head was rolling along the floor.

The boys took a minute to collect their breath. When Sam’s adrenaline finally wore off he collapsed on the floor with a cry. The sound shocked Dean out of his moment of relief, and he moved to check on his brother.

“You good?” Dean asked, cringing at the bruises and blood on his brother’s face.

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” Dean just nodded in response.

“Ambulance?” Sam asked after a moment of silence.

“Ambulance.” Dean agreed, patting Sam’s shoulder.

Dean stood and walked back to his bag to grab his phone.  _ 911 _ .

_ “911 what is your emergency?” _

“We need an ambulance. We’re not sure where we are. We were attacked and taken somewhere but we don’t know where.”

_ “Okay sir. We’re tracking your signal. Can you describe the injuries?” _

“Um, burns, cuts, a broken knee, possibly a fractured rib or two, a stab wound, and a sprained ankle.”

_ “Okay sir. The ambulance is on its way.” _

“Thanks.”

Once he hung up Dean walked back over to his brother.

“We should wait for them outside so they don’t see this mess. I’ll call Bobby and have him clean it up for us.” Dean said, helping Sam stand up. Sam was exhausted now, the rush of adrenaline completely gone, and he leaned heavily into Dean’s side. Sam let out a grunt at every step.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJ**

When the ambulances arrived Sam and Dean were separated. And for the next six hours they remained that way. Dean argued with every doctor he talked to but they insisted he had to be checked out first.

“Listen man, my brother and I were just held hostage for 36 hours, and were nearly killed. Now I need to be with him  _ right now _ . Can’t you check me out in the same room as him?” Dean demanded, slightly raising his voice. The doctor sighed but agreed nonetheless.

Dean was lead to his brother, for some reason with anxiety pumping in his chest. Every time something like this happened Sam and Dean remained practically inseparable for at least a week. This time was no different.

“Hey man. You good?” Dean asked the second he entered Sam’s room. He couldn’t help but notice the way all the tenseness left his brother’s shoulders as soon as he saw Dean. Clearly both were consumed by separation anxiety.

Dean took a moment to examine Sam for himself. His brother’s whole left leg was consumed in plaster, and he had stitches in random spots on his arms and neck. There were bruises caking his jaw and cheekbone, and a butterfly bandage on a cut on his forehead.

Dean had bandages encircling his whole left forearm and thigh, and even more on his torso protecting his cracked rib. He had almost matching bruises and cuts on his face, besides the split lip that Dean sported.

“I’ve been better. You?” Sam asked, nodding to Dean’s messed up arm.

“Peachy keen Sammy.” Dean too felt all the tenseness slip away at the sight of his very much alive brother.

Dean allowed the doctor to finish checking him out, before the two were left alone.

“Hey Sam?” Dean asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yeah?”

“I’m a little confused by something. When you… when you got free… how did you run at him? Earlier that day you couldn’t even walk by yourself. Let alone run and tackle someone.” Dean asked, looking over at Sam, who was fiddling with his hands and swinging his one plaster-free leg.

“I uh… I had an adrenaline rush.” Sam said quickly, adding a shrug at the end.

“Well yeah. But how? Those are  _ really _ rare.” Dean reminded him.

Sam let out a heavy sigh, glancing nervously at Dean. “You whined. That’s what happened. You  _ whined _ Dean, and I don’t know I just… I just got so  _ angry _ . It’s like my nerves were on fire and my vision went red and I was just so mad. And I was mad enough, that I got an adrenaline rush, and I tackled him. That’s how.” Sam finished, glancing at Dean again.

“So you experienced one of the rarest biological phenomena, because you were worried about me?” Dean clarified, looking up at Sam.

Sam licked his lips, chuckling to himself, “I guess I did.”

“You wuv meeeee.” Dean whined with a baby voice. Sam shoved him in the shoulder, laughing to himself.

“Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
